


Good Morning

by cosmetz



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmetz/pseuds/cosmetz
Summary: He never thought his luck would ever allow him happiness.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> aaah hello everyone! i go by the name of deacon and this is the first time i'm ever publishing my writing! although i can handle english pretty well, there might be some errors here and there. i love nagito more than life itself and this is a completely self indulgent piece that's been on my mind for a while but i still have a lot of trouble trying to write my ideas down and get them across.. anyway, enough rambling. i hope you enjoy!

Stray rays of sunshine began to slowly infiltrate through the side window, signaling another warm morning ahead. The room was slightly cold, but neither you nor Nagito would know from the way your bodies were pressed against each other. His arms were tightly wrapped around your body, his hands lovingly tangled with yours as if he was afraid you’d slip away come morning, just like a dream. 

 

A weak ray settled itself on top of Nagito’s eyes, the sudden light prompting him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, which soon found their way upon your sleeping form. A small smile formed across his lips and he could’ve sworn he felt his eyes getting teary just by seeing you sleeping comfortably in his arms, adoring the way your body fit against his, as if it was always meant to be this way. 

 

Not that he’d believe that, of course. Nagito would never be able to believe he had found someone that loved every part of him unconditionally, despite the fact that he kept reminding you over and over again that you deserved far better than worthless trash like him. And every time he was surprised by your unchanging answer, followed by a kiss so sweet he would melt in your lips. 

 

“You’re the only one I’ll ever want.”

 

His smile grew wider at that, and let out a soft laugh at the memory playing in his head. Snuggling closer to you – if that was even possible – he began placing tiny kisses on your bare shoulder, your back, your neck, anywhere he could reach. He never got enough of you, your body being his drug and worshipping it was his high. Slowly stirring from your sleep, you didn’t have time to open your eyes when you felt his tender lips on your body. You turned around to find him staring right back at you, his adoration for you shining through his bright green eyes. You placed one hand on his messy hair and the other on his cheek as you brought him closer to kiss him without any struggle from his part.

 

The kiss was slow and sloppy, both of you still being held back by your sleepiness. Once you pulled away for air after a while, he leaned forward to chase your lips, the sweetest medicine he’d ever tasted. You gave him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth before burying your face in his neck as you giggled to yourself, savoring the way his hair felt between your fingers. He hugged you tighter than before, all the while whispering sweet nothings into your ear, his words full of love and praise. You smiled against him, leaving soft kisses under his ear before you tenderly bit his earlobe, making him shiver slightly. 

 

It didn’t take long until you fell asleep again, Nagito’s words filling your ears in the melody of a song you’d never get tired of hearing. Noting your almost inaudible snores, Nagito placed his head above yours and closed his eyes before kissing your forehead, following you back to sleep.


End file.
